Begin Again
by hot-ninja-babe
Summary: I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end but on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again. -Taylor Swift songfic


A beautiful young 24 year old, fuchsia haired woman smiles at her reflection in her bedroom mirror, her long pink locks cascading around her shoulders in waves. Her five foot eight inch figure adorned in a pair of dark blue skinny flare jeans along with a maroon twisted tunic sweater with three quarter inch sleeves, with a few pieces of silver jewelry for extra flare.

The lovely woman breathes deeply, she was about to go on her first date in almost eight months, when she had broken up with her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. The split had been bad, the pink haired woman was a doctor and worked a lot and one day she took the day off to surprise her boyfriend and had found him eating the face off a red haired woman.

Now the pinkette may look fragile and kind, but when she got angry it was a sight to behold. It was like a tornado blew in on the entire Uchiha mansion the day Sasuke was caught cheating; it took three Uchiha men to tear her away from trying to rip the limbs off the couple. She had almost succeeded too if Itachi Uchiha had not walked in just in time.

Sasuke came out of it with a broken arm and jaw as well as a few cracked ribs, while his lady friend had a broken nose and a fractured jaw, with several nail marks running the length of her jaw. Fortunately the Uchiha family adored Sakura and simply let her be after her rampage, but the little escapade was the talk of town for over three months, so the Uchiha women took great pleasure in being the ones to communicate the situation to others.

So Sakura had come off that relationship hard, as she had been dating Sasuke for almost two years. So now she felt ready to go out and take a chance on another guy, which is why she was wearing heals with her outfit, because Sasuke hated when she wore heals. He said she looked like a whore, but Sakura just thought it was because when she did she was as tall as him. It also made Sakura feel really good about herself and her figure, she just loved wearing heals, well at least on special occasions, such as today.

Sakura looks at her reflection once more smiling as she looks at her burgundy ruched almond toed boots with a three inch heel before spinning around on her heels and grabbing her purse while exiting her two bedroom apartment, locking the door behind her. The rose haired woman jumps into her black ZL1 camero and puts on her favorite song, 'The Only Exception' by Paramore.

The song meant a lot to Sakura as her parents had had a bad split when she'd turned twelve and now with the breakup it felt so much more real for the pinkette. Sasuke had never understood the song, even when Sakura had attempted to explain it slowly; he always said he never got what song was about. This reply never ceased to receive a sigh of exasperation from the emerald eyed woman.

Sakura smiled as she sang along softly until she reaches the small café she was going to meet her date at. The pinkette inhales as she parks and turns her car off, her friend Hinata had set this up, but it wasn't really a blind date, she knew the guy. Actually she got along really well with him, but hadn't really interacted with him in almost a year or so. Sakura quickly gets out of her car shaking her thoughts away, she figured she would have time to think when she got inside, she was twenty minutes early anyway. Sakura assumed he would be late or something, but she assumed that with all her guy friends and her ex in particular.

Pushing the intricately colored glass door of the café open, her jade eyes widen in surprise, there was her date across the quaint café. He stands up his messy brown hair falling into his dark brown eyes as he waves at Sakura a huge grin on his face. Sakura smiles back and makes her way toward her six foot two well-built date.

"Hey Kiba." the pinkette says grinning as she remembers how they first met five years earlier. The emerald eyed woman was nineteen and was studying for some of her college exams, she had started early so it was her third year of college and was the toughest semester for the young woman.

* * *

Sakura had walked into the public library during her final week of exams expecting to study quietly for a few hours, but she was completely wrong. Once she had settled down in at a remote corner of the library and began to study, she heard a small bark some from the book shelf around the corner. She tried ignoring it but after a few minutes of muffled barks and whimpers, the fiery woman stood up abruptly and marched toward the sound.

However to her utter amusement she found a shaggy haired college student sitting on the floor books scattered around him, a small dog playing tug of war with his shirt sleeve, while the nineteen year old attempted to read the book in his other hand. Sakura stood and watched as the puppy started trampling across the books and papers agitating his owner.

"You know it's easier to study if there isn't a small animal tearing up your papers." Sakura spoke a small smile on her pink lips as the man whipped his head in her direction, grabbing the small dog in the process. His dark eyes piercing as he hides the puppy slightly with his arms.

Sakura grinned and moved toward him moving some of his books and papers to sit down beside him, the tiny creature immediately wiggling out of his owners grasp and into her lap. Sakura smiled and picked up the little guy, giggling as he licked her on the nose.

"He likes you. I'm Kiba by the way." The dark haired man said a smile appearing on his face, showing on two pointed canines, causing Sakura to blush prettily.

"I'm Sakura, who is this little guy?" she laughed out as the pup jumped at her face, smiling as she caught him before he could bite her on the nose.

"Akamaru is his name. You like dogs I guess? He doesn't usually take to people like this." Kiba explained running a hand through his shaggy brown hair a sheepish smile on his strong square jaw.

"Yeah I love dogs, I had one when I was little, but she died when I was ten and I have not had a dog since. You are so cute Akamaru." Sakura replied allowing the small ball of fur lick her all over, causing a grin to spread across the face of her new friends face.

The two sit and talk for an hour until a rather gruff cough interrupted them and they look up to find a big butch librarian standing a few feet away tapping her foot. "There are no pets allowed in here. I will need you both to leave." She commanded testily a glare fixed on the pinkette and the small puppy asleep in her lap.

"Yes of course." Sakura said standing up cradling Akamaru in her arms as Kiba scrambled to gather all his books scattered across the floor. The Liberian watching them intently as Sakura hands Kiba Akamaru once he packed all his stuff.

"I need to go get my stuff, but it was nice to meet you and Akamaru. Hopefully we will see each other again." The pinkette said giving the lady watching them a dirty look as she clears her throat again.

"Yeah defiantly, if you ever want to get a dog again my family owns an animal shelter and veterinarian clinic." Kiba replied with a grin, causing a rosy color to appear on Sakura's cheeks as she backs away and disappeared around the corner toward her things. She didn't get much studying done that day.

* * *

Sakura smiles as Kiba pulls her chair out for her, she loved that he was such a gentlemen, Sasuke never did things like that for her. Sakura grins as she catches Kiba's dark piercing eyes, and she cracks a joke she had heard some of the nurses telling at the hospital and the man in front of her throws his head back and laughs freely like a little kid would do.

Sakura blinks in surprise at his reaction, she told many such jokes to Sasuke and he never even cracked a smile, let alone laughed at anything she had said before. The two talk the entire time, mostly Kiba being the one doing the talking, while occasionally stopping to order and eat, but Kiba's smile is contagious and spreads to Sakura, who hadn't smiled so much in years.

"Sakura, your quiet today you usually have lots to say." Kiba finally addresses Sakura's lack of involvement in the conversation.

"I like listening to you, it's interesting." Sakura says shyly smiling her jade eyes shining as Kiba grins at her reply.

"Well how is ebony doing? You haven't brought her by in a long time to play with Akamaru." Kiba asks turning the conversation on the pinkette and her three year old German shepherd ebony.

"Oh she's doing fine; I'm actually looking at moving out of my apartment and finding a house so she'll have a backyard to run around in. I have been busy with work a lot lately so I haven't been running with her." Sakura answers shifting forward in her seat as she takes a drink of her water.

The pink haired woman adored her dog, she had gotten her three years ago from Itachi Uchiha for her birthday, it had been right before her and Sasuke started dating. Sasuke had been furious that his brother had gotten her such a big present, when he had simply said happy birthday with a card signed by him and his parents.

Ebony though was a happy black pure bred short haired German shepherd, except for a patch of white between her two front legs that looked kind of like a rose. Sakura loved the puppy from the moment she laid eyes on her and tended to call her Ebony Rose. Kiba had been the first person she had told about her new pet.

The fuchsia haired woman had received the puppy with so much excitement she almost tackled Itachi in a hug and then had immediately grabbed her cell phone and called Kiba, babbling a mile a minute about her new puppy. Afterwards she had apologized profusely for interrupting a meeting Kiba had been in but at the time she was so euphoric she didn't care. However the dark eyed, dog loving man had not been bothered by it and had simply shared in her excitement, inviting her to bring Ebony over for a free checkup at their animal clinic and to play with some of their other puppies.

So Sakura had of course taken him up on his offer and they met a lot to let their dogs play or when Sakura brought Ebony in for a checkup or shots. One such time almost a year ago, when she had still been dating Sasuke, she had taken Ebony in for some shots and Sasuke had accompanied her. The raven haired male never really liked dogs and only tolerated Ebony for Sakura's sake, but when they had gone in and Sakura and Kiba began talking Sasuke got angry.

Sakura hadn't understood what had happened to set him off, but he had stormed out of the clinic, leaving a befuddled woman and a smirking man in his wake. Sakura took care of Ebony before going after the fuming Uchiha, but soon realized he had left, leaving her stranded at the animal clinic. So of course Sakura asked Kiba for a ride home, which he gladly agreed to.

After that incident though Sakura rarely saw Kiba, mostly because Sasuke would always have one of his assistance take Ebony to the clinic if needed. Sakura hadn't understood until now why Sasuke had been so territorial, her and Kiba had chemistry.

"Yeah Hinata said you had been busy at the hospital, but if you want I can always swing by and get Ebony anytime and have her hang around the shelter or clinic with Akamaru." Kiba offers showing off his canine teeth again, his dark slanted eyes shining with compassion.

"That would be great, but I could always bring her by before I go to work so it's no trouble." Sakura says happily as the pair begins to argue about it being easier for each other if they did it their own way. Eventually the subject is change to likes and dislikes, Kiba finding for the first time that a girl actually had as many James Taylor records as him, causing a bought of laughter from the pinkette.

Sakura smiles and listens to Kiba all the while pondering on how she had spent the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. Emerald eyes soften as she realizes it was beginning again, she was falling for the handsome man across from her and for the first time that didn't scare her.

She had been terrified that going on a date with anyone after Sasuke would end badly that all that fear and anger from that relationship would pour over into a new one. It had taken Hinata two months to get her to agree to go on this date and that had only been because she knew Kiba.

Now Sakura understood that the friendship between her and Kiba could make a breakup even worse between them but as Sakura listened and watch Kiba talk excitedly about family traditions she couldn't help but think a new beginning wasn't such a bad thing. Sakura nods as she smiles widely at Kiba she was going to like this new chapter of her life.

Kiba pays for their meal and the couple leaves the small café continuing to talk as they head down the block toward Sakura's car. The pinkette turns to Kiba as they reach the car, debating whether she should tell Kiba about her bad breakup with Sasuke, but before she can say anything Kiba speaks "Yeah Sakura my family has some weird family traditions, one is during Christmas we watch three specific movies every year. Miracle on 49th Street, The Grinch, and It's a Wonderful Life are the three we watch, and Christmas is next month if you want to come watch with us."

The young vibrant doctor smiles as the shaggy haired man in front of her grins at her and Sakura couldn't resist letting a giggle escape her rosy lips as she sees Kiba shift nervously. "Of course I would love that; my parents are gone so I usually spend my Christmas's with friends. Actually I was meaning to ask you if you would want to come to my house Friday for dinner. I know its Wednesday, kind of short notice, but Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten are coming and I would like it if you could come."

"Yeah I'll defiantly be there. What time?" Kiba asks a handsome smile gracing his face as he watches Sakura intently, as she explains the time.

"I'll have the food ready a 6:30ish."

"Ok sounds good."

"Thanks Kiba I had a great time." Sakura says leaning up and kissing the man on the cheek sending a splash of pink across the surprised man's face, "I'll see you Friday, and feel free to bring Akamaru." Sakura says in parting as she opens her car door, getting a muddled goodbye from Kiba as he watches her drive away.

Sakura grins as she reaches her apartment, Ebony barking in excitement. The pinkette goes and collapses on her brown couch, Ebony jumping up next to her resting her face on Sakura's thigh. Sakura smiles and grabs her phone and types in a text message sending it out to her closest girlfriends, who knew about her date, saying:

_To: Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Tsunade_

_**I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end but on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again.**_

* * *

**Happy Late Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed reading and will review! I liked writing this and I will come and edit it so if there are mistakes I'll try and get them.**


End file.
